Lotteries provide games of chance in which a player purchases a chance to win, and a single event displays the outcome of the game. Typical lotteries are operated through distribution of game pieces or tokens wherein a subset of the distributed tokens may win a prize. The game piece may be in the form of a ticket. One of the most popular forms of lottery involves the distribution of lottery tickets. Each lottery ticket includes a lottery number. After the lottery tickets have been distributed to the lottery ticket holders, the winning number is chosen. The usual method of selecting the winning number involves a random selection of the winning number. A random number generator can be used to randomly select the winning number. However, interest in purchasing lottery tickets is generally limited and typically stimulated only when the prize becomes substantial.
The popularity of gaming has exploded during recent years as players seek out more exciting and attractive games of chance. The result has been the consistent opening of new casinos throughout the United States and worldwide. In fact, casinos have been built at a record pace to keep up with the seemingly endless demand. The steady demand has also proliferated the creation of new wagering games. To intrigue players, such games are typically easy to play, quick to play and involve an attractive theme.
While casinos have enjoyed great success in the United States and around the world, many potential players are still discouraged from participating because of the time and effort needed to travel to the casino sites which may not be convenient for many. Players want a game that has variety, excitement, a multi-sensory game display, which provides players with options and choices like those experienced in casinos.
Accordingly, there continues to be a need for a system and method for playing an interactive game including lottery/casino type games in an online environment that simulate the attraction and thrill typically associated with live casino games by offering to the players the prospect of winning a progressive jackpot prize. There is a further need for a system and method for playing an interactive game including lottery/casino type games in an online environment that is simple to conduct, involves an attractive theme, and greatly enhances player convenience and ease of access, while helping to eliminate fraud, increase sales and maintain control over inventory.